What Have I Done?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Something happens to Kisshu, and he kills Ichigo. Will Ichigo be brought back? And if so, will Kisshu be able to face her?


**What Have I Done?**

Ichigo was fighting Kisshu, but he was acting differently. He was much more serious, and fighting with more power than usual. Finally Ichigo decided to ask if something was wrong. "Kisshu, is something wrong?" she asked. "You're acting differently."

"What do you care?" Kisshu asked coldly.

Surprised by his tone, Ichigo said, "I was just worried."

"I don't get why you'd be worried; you hate me," Kisshu said.

"Do you hate me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Kisshu replied. "I've always hated you."

Ichigo froze, her cat ears and tail drooping as she lowered her head. "So… all that stuff about loving me was a lie?" she asked sadly.

"Yes," Kisshu said. "I was just trying to get the Earth, and you're in the way, so I tried to break down your defenses by telling you I loved you. It looks like it worked, too."

Ichigo sighed and said, "I guess I was wrong. I see no point in living if the guy I love hates me, so you can just kill me. I don't really mind."

Kisshu shrugged, and as the other Mews ran over, he stabbed Ichigo through the heart. He ripped the blade out of her chest, and teleported off, leaving the remaining Mews stunned. "What changed?" Zakuro asked, as Pudding started crying.

"I don't think this has anything to do with Ichigo's rejections," Lettuce said, also teary-eyed. "I think someone did something to Kisshu's mind. That's not normal behavior for him."

"I think it was Ryou," Mint said. "He mentioned he was creating something that would change a person's personality; what if he used it on Kisshu?"

"And the reason you didn't tell us is…" Zakuro said.

"He told me not to," Mint said, sounding a bit ashamed. "I didn't realize he'd go this far…"

"We're going back, and we're going to question Ryou," Zakuro said grimly. "Depending on his answer, we might be calling Moe and Miwa today." She picked up Ichigo, and led the way back to the Café.

Meanwhile, Kisshu had teleported back to the ship, to find Pai looking grim. "Did something happen?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu, did something happen to your mind?" Pai asked.

"I don't think so, why?" Kisshu asked.

"You killed Mew Ichigo, that's why," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his eyes widened. Before Kisshu could ask what was wrong, Pai had put him to sleep.

Pai took Kisshu to his room, and set him down on the bed. Then he focused on reversing whatever had changed Kisshu's personality.

_**Back at the Café: **_"What HAPPENED!?" Ryou asked when the Mews came in.

"Ichigo told Kisshu to kill her after he claimed he hates her, and that's exactly what he did," Zakuro said. "You wouldn't happen to have changed Kisshu's personality somehow, would you?"

Ryou looked nervous, and Keiichiro sighed. "You used that machine you made, right?" he asked. "I thought it was strange that you went to the battle before this one. You've really gone overboard, Ryou. I'll get some Mew Aqua, and revive Ichigo, but then I'm going back to my room, so I don't have to watch whatever the girls decide to do to you."

He left, and Zakuro glared at Ryou. "I'll be calling Moe and Miwa now," she said, and took out a cell phone. She dialed a number, and held the phone to her ear, waiting. Finally she got a response, and said, "Hi Miwa, this is Ichigo's friend Zakuro. Ryou did something to Kisshu, and he killed Ichigo. Are you and Moe still up for destroying him?" She got another response, and said, "Good, see you then." Then she hung up. She looked at the other Mews, and said, "They'll be here soon."

"Good," Lettuce said.

_**With Pai and Kisshu: **_Pai had finally managed to reverse the personality thing, and tapped Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and looked puzzled. "Pai?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Something changed your personality," Pai said. "I'm not exactly sure what, but I reversed it."

Kisshu noticed Pai was looking uncomfortable, and said, "What aren't you telling me?"

Pai sighed and said, "You killed Ichigo."

Kisshu looked horrified. "I killed her?" he whispered.

"Yes," Pai said. "You also told her you never loved her, and that you had just been trying to get her defenses down so we could take over Earth. I think we need to go to Café Mew Mew and explain this."

Kisshu got up, looking dazed. Pai took his shoulder, and teleported to the Café.

_**At the Café: **_Keiichiro came up from the basement with a piece of Mew Aqua, at the same time that Moe and Miwa arrived. "Take him to the basement," Zakuro said, pointing at Ryou, who they had tied up. Moe and Miwa went over and dragged Ryou off without a word.

Keiichiro sighed, but before he could say anything, they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared with Kisshu. "Before you ask, I reversed whatever happened to Kisshu's personality," Pai said. "Do you have some solution to Ichigo being dead?"

"I got some of our Mew Aqua," Keiichiro said. "Kisshu, do you want to use it?"

Kisshu shook his head. Lettuce sighed and said, "I will." Keiichiro handed her the Mew Aqua, and she pushed it into Ichigo's injury. Ichigo started to glow rainbow colors, and a few minutes later, the glow flashed. When the flash faded, Ichigo was breathing again. Pai came over and put a hand on her chest, then said, "She's fine." He tapped Ichigo's forehead, and waited.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at Pai and Lettuce. "What happened?" she asked.

"Ryou did something to Kisshu, and he killed you," Lettuce said. "And before you ask if he can go down, Zakuro called Moe and Miwa, and they're demolishing him."

Ichigo sat up, looking around. "Kisshu's behind you," Pai said.

Ichigo got up and looked behind her. Kisshu looked at her, then looked away. Ichigo went over to him, and asked gently, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

Kisshu shook his head, still not looking at her. "Do you still hate me?" Ichigo asked sadly.

Kisshu looked at her, and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Looking puzzled, he tried again, with the same result. Pai came over and put a hand on his throat, then said, "Kisshu, were you really shocked when I told you what happened?"

Kisshu nodded, looking sad. "I think you lost your voice from shock," Pai said. "Can you still use telepathy?"

Kisshu concentrated, and Pai said, "That's good." He looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Can I give you the ability to use telepathy?"

"I already know how to use it," Ichigo said. She concentrated, and Pai looked startled. Ichigo apparently said something else, because Pai said, "Fine… I guess you're right." He looked at the others, who were watching them, and said, "I'm taking both Ichigo and Kisshu back to the ship. She thinks she's the only one who can get Kisshu back to normal, and she's probably right."

Keiichiro sighed. "Do you want to form a truce?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not going to work when Kisshu's this depressed," Pai said. "Let's wait till he's feeling better."

"Alright," Keiichiro said. "Good luck."

Pai nodded, and took Ichigo and Kisshu by the shoulder, then teleported to Kisshu's room. When they landed, Pai said, "Don't tickle Kisshu, okay? It will cause him to stop breathing."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, who was sitting on his bed, looking gloomy. She went over and sat next to him, but he moved away. Ichigo reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder, but again, he moved away. "Kisshu, do you hate me?" Ichigo asked sadly. Kisshu shook his head.

Pai sighed, having watched all this, and said, "Kisshu, the more you try to run from hurting Ichigo, the more you'll hurt her. Can't you tell that moving away is hurting her?"

Kisshu looked at him, then at Ichigo, who looked back sadly. Kisshu slowly reached out, and put a hand on her cheek. Ichigo leaned into the warmth, smiling a bit. She rubbed against his hand, puzzling him. _Koneko-chan, why are you rubbing my hand? _he asked.

Ichigo looked at him, a bit startled, then said, "It's a cat thing. I like the warmth of your hand, it feels nice."

Kisshu looked a bit startled, but then he pulled her into his arms. Ichigo smiled and hugged him. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

_Cuddling you helps, _Kisshu said. _Can you tell Pai to go away?_

Ichigo looked over at Pai, who, strangely enough, was still there, and said, "Pai, Kisshu wants you to go away."

Pai sighed. "If you two go overboard with the cuddling, I'll doom you, got it?"

"Got it," Ichigo said. Kisshu nodded. Pai teleported out, and Kisshu sighed. Ichigo looked at him, and asked, "What should we do now?"

_Cuddle! _Kisshu said happily, and put Ichigo down on the bed. Then he climbed on as well, and Ichigo glomped him. Kisshu hugged back, and Ichigo snuggled into his chest. Kisshu stroked Ichigo's hair, and she started purring. _You can purr? _he asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said sleepily.

_Are you okay? _Kisshu asked, worried by how tired she sounded.

"That sensation is putting me to sleep," Ichigo said sleepily. She curled up on Kisshu's lap, and fell asleep, still purring. Kisshu smiled and carefully laid back, cuddling Ichigo, who snuggled into his chest. Eventually her purring put him to sleep too.

A few hours later, they were woken by Pai banging on the door. "What is it?" Ichigo yelled.

Pai opened the door and said, "Knocking didn't work, so I was banging on the door."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I had an idea about getting Kisshu's voice back," Pai said. "Maybe I can heal that."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who nodded. "Okay," Pai said. "Ichigo, stay quiet." Ichigo nodded, and Pai put a hand on Kisshu's throat. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu started to fall asleep. About ten minutes after he was sound asleep, Pai took his hand away, and said softly, "He needs to sleep off the healing; we'll see if it worked when he wakes up."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She gently smoothed Kisshu's hair back, then started stroking it. Amazed by how soft Kisshu's hair was, she asked Pai telepathically, _How does Kisshu get his hair this soft?_

_Considering the fact that he doesn't do anything besides wash it, I'd say it's like that naturally, _Pai said. _Why?_

_Most people I know would love to have hair this soft, _Ichigo said. _Is your hair soft?_

_Stay away from me, _Pai replied.

Ichigo smirked, and asked, _What would you do if Lettuce wanted to touch your hair?_

_Uh… _Pai said.

Ichigo snickered and called telepathically, _Lettuce!_

_What's up? _Lettuce asked. _Is something wrong?_

_I need your help with an experiment, can you get the portal machine and set it to get you to Kisshu's room? _Ichigo asked.

_I'll be there soon, _Lettuce said, and cut the connection. Ichigo looked over at Pai, and said, "Your girlfriend's on her way."

"Mmph," Pai said.

Lettuce appeared soon after, and asked, "What's the experiment?"

"Kisshu has really soft hair, and I was curious as to whether Pai does too, but he won't let me anywhere near him, so I decided to ask if you wanted to find out, since I don't think he'll run away screaming from you," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu has soft hair?" Lettuce asked.

"Yeah, so I wanted to see if Pai did too, but all he said was, "Stay away from me,"" Ichigo said.

Lettuce looked at Pai, who said, "I don't like people touching my hair. So it's nothing personal; I don't even let my mom do it."

"Why do you hate it so much?" Ichigo asked.

"Too many people did it when I was younger," Pai said grouchily.

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said. "So, when are you going to confess your love to Lettuce?"

"When you and Kisshu aren't around to tease me," Pai said.

"So take her somewhere else; I'll stay with Kisshu," Ichigo said.

Pai held out a hand to Lettuce, who shyly took it. Then Pai teleported out. Ichigo looked down at Kisshu, noticing he was starting to wake up. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes sleepily. "Hi Koneko-chan," he said.

"You got your voice back!" Ichigo said happily.

"I guess so," Kisshu said. He sat up, and Ichigo hugged him. Kisshu hugged back as he said, "I'm glad you don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you? You killing me was Blondie's fault," Ichigo said. "I hate Blondie, but I'll never hate you."

"Does that mean I can have a kiss?" Kisshu asked hopefully. Ichigo giggled and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Lettuce and Pai were doing the same thing.

**I'll try to get the next chapter of Back in Time out later; I'm almost done. Hope you liked this story, and plz review!**


End file.
